Introduction to the Magic System
'Introduction' This is a basic run down of the magic system within Magna. Once you read this page, you should have no problem picking and understanding a mage character. 'Mana System' In Magna we use a mana system for casting spells. A character can buys the skill Extra Mana to determine how much more mana their character has (10 points per training). The level of the spell is equal to how much mana that spell will cost the character to cast… for example, a 2nd level spell will cost you 2 mana points. So let’s say a character buys Extra Mana up to level 1. This gives that character 10 mana points extra and that character has also purchased level 3 battle magic and level 1 necromancy giving them 50 Mana to deal with. They prepare and cast two 3rd level battle magic spells for a total of 6 mana points (3 points per cast since that is a level 3 spell). Third level spell x 2 Spells cast = 6 mana points cost total 3 x 2 = 6 The total mana left out of their original 50 from these castings is 44. Then they cast one 2nd level battle spell and one 1st level necromancy spell (2 x 1 = 2 mana points) (1 x 1 = 1 mana point) After these two castings they would have used 3 more mana points, bringing their total of 44 down to 41. So after this confrontation they have 41 mana point left. 3rd level spells x 2 spells = 6 mana 2nd level spell x 1 spell = 2 mana 1st level spell x 1 spell = 1 mana Total Starting mana is 50 - 9 41 mana remaining 'Spell Books' Each mage must have and will be given at the start, a spell book for their character. For a mage to be able to cast spells, they must have knowledge of where their book is at all times. Without the book in their possession(although it can be hidden off their person), the mage does not have any spells to draw from and thus cannot cast. The spell book has in it every spell the mage knows and can cast and known spells are determined randomly by Logistics when the character comes into play and whenever a new level is gained. In addition to the spells that the character knows, they can find spells in game through exploration or copying from another character's spell book. The amount of spells know is determined by level in a pyramid pattern. For example, if a character has five levels of a school, they will have in their spell book two level 5 spells, four level 4 spells, six level 3 spells, eight level 2 spells and ten level 1 spells. If that character gains a level then they will also gain new spells with that level with two spells at the highest, four spells next level, and so on. They will never automatically gain more spells than they would normally have, but it is still possible to leanr on their own more spells than they would gain automatically. So, if the character gains level 6 and already has found a level 6 spell, they will gain one extra instead of two. 'Spells Per Day' Even though the spell book may be hidden, the character must always have on them a spell list. This is because the character must prepare a certain amount of spells to cast per day. On a one day event, the character can come in with the spells already prepared before hand. On a three day event, they can do the same for the first day, but after re-up, the character must spent time to prepare the spells they will be using that day as the previous day's prepared spell list, will also be reset. Preparing spells means the character will account for the Mana used as if it has already been cast, but they must still incant before using the spell. When preparing spells, the character can set aside 30% of their maximum mana in the event that they need to prepare more spells later in the day. If preparing spells later in the day, the character must spend an amount of time based on the spell level to prepare the spells. 1-4 is five minutes per spell, 5-9 is ten minutes per spell, 10-14 is twenty minutes per spell, and 15-20 is thirty minutes per spell. Otherwise, preparing spells for the day simply takes as much time as it takes. If the character would like to unprepare a spell, they can simply pay 4 Mana and get the previously accounted for Mana back to do with as they please. For certain spells like Ward vs Spell x and similar, the character does not have to specify a spell or creature or otherwise to defend against until they are ready to cast the spell itself. The reason to put this rule into effect is to prevent any forms of cheating within the magic system. This rule is still in the testing phase and will be reviewed after 3 or 4 events. 'Spell Verbals/Incants ' The Magna system was designed to give the player as much freedom to roleplay as possible. Keeping this in mind, Magna feels that if players were allowed to create their own spell verbals to cast magic it would add a greater dimension to everyone’s roleplaying adventure. Players are free to use the Sample incants that are included with the spell description. The rules that allow for Personalized verbals are as follows: #All verbals must contain the exact name of the spell as listed in the description, and the name must be in the exact order as it appears in the spell description section. No matter how many words are in the spell name, the spell name will only account for one of the required words. #The incantation must be a certain word length depending upon the level of the spell. (See Chart Below) #No words are allowed in any incantations that are non-sense. (Ordinary dictionary definition are the standard rule) - Example: I supergrashna…minor magic missile. #No Personal names of any character or NPC. #No incantations designed to be confusing. (Closely resembles another spell name if said quickly, obviously having the purpose of making the player, not character, stop to figure out an out of game meaning…ect…ect…) #No modernistic symbolism. (By warp drive factor one.., like shot out of gun..ect…ect…) #All incantations may only have one spell name in them (unless specified in the description). For example: By the book and the sword I cast Fundamental Breakdown, By my hands I cast Daze 'Spell Rules ' #At any one time a character may not have more than 4 active protective type spells with no duplicates, unless they have a skill which allows otherwise. Any protective type spell cast upon a character that already has their maximum 4 protective type spells is considered cast with no effect. Runic spells also have 4 slot available upon any person at one time. These runic slots do not count for a non-runic protective. #At any one time a character may not have more than 4 buff type spells active on their person with no duplicates, unless they have a skill which allows otherwise. Any buff type spell cast upon a character that already their maximum 4 protective type spells is considered cast with no effect. #All spell incants are to be said in a clear and concise manner loud enough so another person may hear the incantation. The target doesn’t have to be the person who hears the incantation as long as someone else does. #All spell's mana cost is the same as the level of the spell. #All spells are to be delivered within three seconds of finishing the incantation, unless otherwise stated in the spell description. #Any spell with the range touch may be cast with out the targets permission by touching them with them spell packet only. The no body contact rule is always in effect. #If a character grants permission to be touched for the purpose of receiving a spell they must account for any spell cast upon them, even though it may not have been the spell the receiptant suspected. #Any spell successfully touch cast will bypass any protective spell active upon the individual. The spell does not specifically have to be a touch spell. #Permission to touch a character without a packet for the purpose of spell casting must been given for each occasion before any spell or spells are cast. #All spells that are active upon an individual are negated upon the character going into their death count. #Any object-based spell may not be cast upon a living creature, unless notated in the spell description. NOTE: dead bodies are not living. 'The Spell Component System ' Each spell in the Magna system was created with a specific component and different sets of components in mind. If these a singular component or a set of components are presented to a marshal then the corresponding mana cost for the casting of the spell need not be subtracted from the characters mana point totals for the casting of that particular spell at that particular moment. A character must have the components in hand while casting the spell in which the components are intended for. Components are either represented by a tag and a physical representation or if a component has been harvested by skill or spell, an essence of the item (pop sickle stick or tongue depressor with description on it). Any player, upon handling a essence will get a general feeling of what the component description is. This will not gain the handler any other information other than the description of the component. As a singular, or set of, components can represent that spell, they may also be consumed for the purposes of copying the spell if a caster has the capability to understand that spell and the capability to copy it. The component(s) must be turned into a marshal as part of the copy process. The list of what each spells components are, have been left for in-game role playing. Logistics or a marshal should have the list of what each component is good for. 'Spell Types' Spell Family All spells of a single line (ie Spectral Shield 5 and Spectral Shield 10) are in the same family, or spells whose purpose is identical with minor intensity changes (such as Shatte/Crumble). Alteration Alteration spells are jumped-up charms, they twist the world in decidedly unnatural ways. Case-in-point, the Adhesion spell binds two objects together magically. Buff Spells that, generally, increase a creature’s combat effectiveness. Buffs take up Buff slots, of which a creature, unless otherwise noted, has four. No buff, or family of buffs, can be stacked, unless requisite skills are taken. Charm Spells that tweak the world, and the characters within it, in a natural way. For example, a charm could send a message via the wind, but not change the direction of the wind. Confining Spells that keep the target from moving in some way by wrapping their limbs and/or body in magical, or magically-created, bands. Most confining magic can be broken out of with a Strength Factor equal to the spell’s level plus two. Curse Curses, as a rule, make a character’s life more difficult. This may be by limiting the use of some ability, or by making them more susceptible to other forms of harm. Curses are dispelled by the target’s death. Damage These spells are self-explanatory. No spell in this category may be contingency’d, but may be saved in rune or have their activation changed. Destruction Destruction magic is damaging magic. Whether body points or structural integrity, these spells are bad news for the recipient. All damaging magics affect only the object that they hit, unless otherwise stated. For instance, if a shatter hits someone’s armor, it affects their armor, not the character. Divination These allow a caster to see beyond their vision, or know the unobvious. These spells usually can be cast on either the caster or an object/structure to get a different effect. Enchant Enchants add functionality to an object. This may be more damage, mobility, weight, etc. Enchants may replace lower-level enchants, but not higher ones. As such, only one enchant may be placed on an object, person, or area, unless further measures are applied. Gaze Gaze spells are similar to Mind spells, in that they affect a character’s perceptions of the world. Generally, a Gaze spell need not be incanted, as their incantation is replaced with a five-, ten- or twenty-second period during which the caster must maintain eye contact with the target. Mind Mind spells and disciplines affect the character’s perception of the world around them. All spells with the Mind type can be prevented with a Shield Mind protective. All Psionic disciplines, by their very nature, are considered Mind type. Meta Meta-magic spells modify spells rather than objects or people. Most meta-magics gain no benefit from stacking, but they can be stacked. Protectives Spells that, generally, add a layer of protection to a creature, structure, object or area. Protectives take up protective slots, of which all creatures, unless otherwise stated, have four. No single protective, or family of protectives (ie Shield Magic and Reflect Magic) can be stacked, unless requisite skills are taken. Protectives are not activated by Touch-based spells or abilities unless otherwise noted. Psionic These “spells” do not require an incantation, they may simply be cast by calling their full name. They are also not blockable by normal anti-magic protectives, but are all Mind effects. Restoration In opposition to Damage and Destruction spells, these spells put things back the way they should be. From repairing houses to resetting broken bones. Touch Touch-based spells are not stopped by magical protectives, but the caster must be in physical contact (or packet-contact, for safety and sanity) of the target. Touch spells usually only have one target. Spells with this descriptor are spell that may ONLY be cast as a touch spell.